Be The One
by MobileTracker
Summary: Po has been away for five weeks on a mission as the Dragon Warrior while Tigress stayed behind. He's due back at first light today and she can't wait to see him again. Songfic.


Tigress sat quietly on the docks, her eyes turned to the night sky as she watched the stars above shine brightly in the cold October sky. Her legs swung freely as she sat and waited on the docks, her eyes moving from the stars to the ocean below them, her keen eyes scanning the water for the one ship that was set to arrive at first light. Five weeks, five very, very long weeks and he was finally returning home. Now it was just the waiting game until his ship finally arrived at the docks.

_They're two lovers in the night, waiting on the sun to rise_

_Passing ships into the night, under different skies_

_Would you just whisper what you said, one last time_

_I could've sworn I heard you say that you are mine._

Standing at the front of the ship as it sailed across the ocean, Po could feel himself getting jittery and anxious. He wished he could fast forward time so that he could be home already. Actually, it wasn't even his room that he longed for, it was _her_. While he was off performing the duties entrusted to him as the dragon warrior, she had to remain behind to help train the new students at the palace. They both knew it was their responsibility, but that didn't make it any easier on them.

Po grasped the package in his hand tightly. A delivery from the palace that had arrived on his second week away. The contents had surprised him. Tigress had sent a letter and six tiger lily flowers for him to remember her by while he was away. Po had to smirk at the gift. A short year ago the idea of flowers, gifts, or really anything 'emotional' from the tiger would've been a silly joke you made over dinner. But over time since the defeat of Shen, Tigress had been opening up little by little. His favorite part was when she actually laughed. It wasn't loud; just a light chuckle or, dare he say it, giggle.

_Faded flowers in your hand, the best that I could do_

_It's the only way I have of reaching you_

_Never saw it like you did, didn't know that it was there_

_You don't see it in your hand, it's in the air_

Tigress sighed heavily and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them as her eyes scanned the ocean again. She knew it was too early for him to be arriving yet, but did that mean she couldn't hopefully scan the ocean anyway? Granted, it probably wasn't the best idea as each time she did that her heart sank a little that he wasn't back yet. This was made worse by the fact that this port was the city's main one, so every ship was coming in through this port and they all looked alike. Every time a new ship came across the horizon Tigress got her hopes up, and every time the panda wasn't on it, they sank again. Maybe it was a mistake waiting here for him instead of at the palace?

No, he had asked her to wait for him here.

_Be the one and only, wait for me_

_Will you be the only one?_

_Will you be, be the one and only?_

_Wait for me, will you be the only one?_

Po was pulled from his musings as one of the ship hands tapped him on the shoulder to inform him they would be arriving to port shortly. Po nodded his thanks as another rush of adrenalin endued anxiety washed over him. He hoped that Tigress would remember his request that she meet him at the port when he finally arrived home, after all, it had been five weeks since he had asked her.

Po shook his head to clear those thoughts from it. Of course she would be waiting for him! This was Tigress we're talking about! She would never, ever let him down. She couldn't if she tried! He grinned as he saw the lighting tower of the port appear above the horizon ahead. It would only been a little while longer until he was back where he belonged. Po made his way below deck to pack his things.

_What if I knew how to yell,_

_What would I pray?_

_What if I knew how to tell,_

_What would I say?_

Tigress watched as another ship pulled in to port next to her. This one appeared to have more travelers than goods on it. She stood up and walked to the end of the pier, looking for any signs of the panda, no, _her_ panda. Her ears twitching as she listening for his voice or heavy footsteps amongst the crowed that brushed past her. Her heart sank again when the boat finished emptying it's passengers onto the pier, the only people she saw left were the ship hands getting ready to disembark as well. She hung her head slightly, about to head back to where she had been seated before.

_I will be the only one if you say you'll never go,_

_I'll be screaming out your name from the back row_

"Tigress!"

Her ears perked up at the shout and she turned around just in time to see Po getting off the boat she thought for sure was empty. She launched herself forward towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. With a laugh he returned the embrace, pulling her tight against him, nuzzling into her shoulder. They separated after a moment, Po grinning widely as the started to walk towards the palace. "So I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me, do I?"

Tigress just grinned in return, shoving him lightly by his shoulder as they walked side by side. Po laughed softly, putting an arm around her shoulder when he regained his footing. "Missed you too, Tigress. My one and only."

_Be the one and only, wait for me_

_Will you be the only one?_

_Will you be, be the one and only?_

_Wait for me, let me be your only one._

_Song: Be The One by The Fray_

_Story: MT2011_

_A/N: As with any of my songfic stories, I always recommend you listen to the song before, during, or after reading the fic for the full effect.  
><em>


End file.
